Godzilla vs Zilla: The Remake
by Assault Godzilla
Summary: A remade fight of Godzilla & Zilla from GFW. R&R!


**Godzilla vs. Zilla: The Remake**

**Summary: Basically, a remade battle of Godzilla and that lizard in Sydney, Australia from GFW. This still has the song **

**We're All to Blame" in it. (it's from Sum 41). Please, ENJOY!**

_The song will be in italics._

**Note: These monsters do not belong to me. Godzilla is to Toho as Zilla is to Tristar.

* * *

**

**After Godzilla was freed form his prison in Antartica, he follows the Gotengo still thinking the battle from the 1960's is still on. The warship leads the great monster to Sydney where the Xilian leader unleashes a monster for him to confront after already destroying one (Gigan). A UFO appears and beams down a lizard looking thing.**

_Take everything left from me. _

_All!_

_To!_

_Blame!_

**Godzilla arrives on the shore and sees this threat. Zilla bellows a roaring challenge, making a few intimidations. Godzilla, irritated with this thing's actions, roars a challenge to it as well. The battle for the crown begins!**

_How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?_

_Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate we breed._

_Supersize our tragedies. (You can't define me or justify greed)_

_Bought in the land of the free! (Land! Free!)_

**Zilla charges in, hoping to attack first. But Godzilla counterattacks with an atomic beam. Zilla simply jumps and lunges for Godzilla. The smaller monster is then slammed by a great tail into the water. Godzilla moves in to hopefully finish it off. But it looked to be an opportunity for Zilla, as they're both adept to the water. **

_And we're all to blame._

_We've gone too far, from pride to shame._

_We're trying so hard, we're dying in vain. _

_We're hopelessly blissful and blind _

_To all we are,_

_We want it all with no sacrifice!_

**As the nuclear leviathans wage their battle, it seems none of them are having an advantage over the other. Zilla simply scratches and claws while Godzilla whacks and kicks. Then Zilla lunges in and bites Godzilla's left arm. FATAL MISTAKE! It's captive, fully enraged with the intensity of a thousand suns, blasts the inferior monster with its nuclear beam. It let its grip go, but went down its guard it did. Godzilla smacked it right in the face and it floated down to the bottom. As a final attack, Godzilla blasts it again, with a blood curdling roar (or scream) being heard. **

_Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear._

_Stand to salute, say thanks to the man of the year.  
How did we all come to this? (You can't define me or justify greed)_

_This greed we just can't resist! (Resist!)_

**Godzilla resurfaces, roaring in victory. But it was short. Zilla pops up, and tackles him. He jsut simply dodged the blast earilier (remember, he's preety fast). Then Godzilla pushes the bastard away. "What the hell? I thought I got rid of you?" "Well, apparently you didn't." "We'll see about that!" **_Oh boy._** Their spines glow and they charge their energy beams. Zilla was the first to fire. Godzilla fires his int ime. They collide, with neither side winning, yet. Godzilla charges another one, but it was bigger. Zilla was pushed back onto land. **_Man. I can't believe he used it to blow me away!_

_And we're all to blame. _

_We've gone too far, from pride and shame._

_We're trynig so hard, we're dying in vain._

_We're hopelessly blissful and blind._

_To all we are,_

_We want it all._

_Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!_

**"I'll finish you off!" yelled Godzilla. They started to beat the crud out of each other. Zilla tried to whack him with his tail, but Godzilla uses his own tail to grab his! Then Godzilla drags the little thing around and finally lets go. Zilla slams into a couple of buildings in pain.**

_Tell me now, what we have done? We don't know._

_I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,_

_Believe me now, we have no choice left with our backs against the wall!_

**Godzilla moves in for the real kill. But after digging up all the buildings on top of Zilla, he was gone. He then pops out of the ground and lunges for Godzilla!He grabs the throat, hoping to suffocate him. Godzilla has had enough, so he kicks and kicks until he finally hit the sweet and soft spot. "Bingo." **_Dammit. I hate my life, seriously._

_And now we're all to blame._

_We've gone to far, from prideto shame. _

_We're hopelessly blissful and blind _

_When all we need is something true_

_To believe,_

_Don't we all?_

_Everyone, everyone we will fall._

**Godzilla grabs the little monster by the neck and shakes him. After that, he's tossed aside into the Sydney Opera House. In a desperate attempt, Zilla fires on Godzilla. Being too pissed off, that was enough.**

_Cause we're all to blame._

**His spines glow red.**

_We've gone too far._

**A fireball forms in his mouth.**

_From pride to shame. _

**In the blink of an eye, Godzilla obliterates the fruad who screams in dear misery before its death. The King of the Monsters lets out a victorious roar, and continues its quest to fight the Gotengo, unaware of the challenges ahead that await him. Back in the Xilian mothership, the leader screams in defeat and jumps in anger. "I knew that tuna-eating bastard was just a piece of bull!#!" **

_We're trying so hard,_

_We're dying in vain,_

_We want it all,_

_Everyone, don't we all?_

**_THE END!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hope that was better than the one in the movie. R&R!


End file.
